Angel Of Affection
by Amberke
Summary: An Angel's love is something that is sacred. This is the beginning of a major Triology. Read the Sequel "Parting of the Souls"...
1. Angel Of Affection [Part 1]

**Note From Author**  
Hello minna-san!   
It's me, ~ * Hitomi * ~ and this is an Escaflowne fic! Its ARomance! Please R/R! If you do then, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Its like, er, set in Gaea, and its kinda like a different reality fic. Can't explain it>> O.0   
~ * Hitomi * ~  
**  
Story Related  
**"Love is always true." - ~ * Hitomi * ~  
**  
Angel of Affection [Part 1]  
**>> An Escaflowne Fan Fic!**  
  
**She watched him, a great silence, dawning between them. Hitomi looked at her one true love, Van. She didn't exactly know, for sure if he loved her also, but she so needed to find out, somehow. Yet, 'twas a nuisance, that for some reason, they could not be open towards each other. He was so... so concealing, so alone, she so wanted to be with him so badly. A strange sensation surrounded Hitomi as his eyes drawn towards hers, she blushed slightly, as his eyes so bright blue, so clear met hers. He looked away, and the silence continued.   
  
They were within a medical room, they both had injurires, for a battle had made them befall. Hitomi had less damage than Van, for he had rushed in to save her, when Diladu had tried to lunge an attack at her, and almost succeeded in doing so, yet Van had put himself and the Escaflowne in front of her in order to rescue her, but they were unfortunate and they both got hit by the attack.   
  
Van lay upon the matress on the other side of the room, his breathing was heavy, yet quite moderate. Her lessons to Van about seeing invisible enemies helped him to be able to conduct fusion with the escaflowne was of a bad enough mistake, but now, Hitomi had stronger feelings for Van, and she found this confusing and even worse, as she could not concerntrate on her visions.   
  
Merle came into the room, her cat-like whiskers twiching slightly, noticing Van, she jumped onto the bed, unfortunately hurting Van slightly in the process. "Sorry Van!" she said with worry, as he gave a groan of pain. "It's Okay, Merle. I'm Okay." he said as he got up to sit. Hitomi got up also. She smiled with mirth as she noticed Van was recovering, as the Escaflowne was being attended to, Driden had proved once again very helpful during this time of need, it was the second time this happened. "Van, I'm sorry. I wish I never taught you how to visualise opponents and so you merged with the Escaflowne." Her smile turned into a sad expression as she looked away with guilt.   
"Hitomi..." said Van soothinly.   
"Its all my fault." she said, sobbing, as tears advanced quickly down her cheeks, "It's all my fault!"   
"No it isn't!" said Merle, trying to be cheery.   
"Oh.. Van, because of me, you almost died, again! The last time this happened, you weren't as nearly close to death as now... It's all my fault!" More droplets of water rolled down her cheeks, her blue eyes, watering with the salty fluid that dripped onto the bed. She stood up, and ran off.   
"Hitomi, no!" Van called. **  
  
>> Next Day  
  
**Van was healed, and active, he went outside the palace of Prince Sheid, and saw Hitomi sitting upon the steeping stones looking at the small lake in front of her. Waterlilies flourished, as the sun shone brightfully with buoyancy in the sky. Van went, to sit next to Hitomi. "Hitomi?" he said, looking at her, "Are you alright?"   
"Van... I'm so sorry," she said, her eyes looked sore, as she had been lamenting a while ago. "Hitomi, it's not your fault," Van said convincingly.   
"You don't get it..." said Hitomi, on the verge of breaking into tears, "I almost got you killed, Van... It's all my fault. I... Lo..."  
Hitomi paused, and looked to the ground  
"Hitomi, what's wrong?" Van asked curiously with concern.   
"Van..." said Hitomi, facing Van, her eyes digging deeply into his, "Tell me..."   
"Telll you what?"   
"Tell me... what do you see... Look at me, what do you see?"  
"Well.." Van paused and turned away, "It's you, Hitomi."   
"No, really, look at me. Van look at me and tell me... do you... love me?"   
"Hitomi..." said Van, turning to face her, "I..."   
Silence echoed all around, and Hitomi shook her head. "You don't. My feelings... they're all in vain, Van. Every time I see you, I feel warm, inside, then, on that day, when I almost killed you, I knew for certain that... I love you. and it's too hard. too hard to live with the pain that, I almost killed someone I love, the pain, that he doesn't love me back."   
"Hitomi..." Van started, but Hitomi stood up, and ran away, her pace swiftened and she dispersed. "I... Love you too..."   
But it was too late. She was already gone. 


	2. Angel Of Affection [Part 2]

**Note From Author **  
Hello minna-san, no, I'm not dead... and yes I know, the story's sort of depressing at the moment, but It's not exactly finished!  
I've been lazy, naughty Hitomi -.-;;; *hits her head*  
Here's part 2 of the story then. Besides, I want Van and Hitomi to be *the* couple! *Doesn't like Allen*  
~ * Hitomi * ~  
  
**Story Related**  
"True Love will never lie." - ~ * Hitomi * ~  
  
**Angel Of Affection [Part 2]  
** An Escaflowne Fan Fic!

Hitomi felt deeply depressed, as she approached the chamber where the Escaflowne was kept, she looked upon it. Then, she sat upon a bench in front of the massive guymelif *can't spell*. She put her head in her hands, as she started to cry in a somewhat outburst of sadness.   
"Hitomi?"  
Hitomi turned around, and saw Allen walking towards her.   
"Yes, Allen?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. Her sweet and innocent tears were not unnoticed by the knight.   
"Hitomi, are you okay?" Allen asked, sitting beside her, his expression was warm and gentle. "What is the matter, you can tell me."   
"Its nothing... nothing." said Hitomi sobbing lightly.   
"C'mon, you can tell me," Allen encouraged with a soft whisper.  
"I'd rather not talk about it, Allen." Hitomi announced with a quiet sniffle.   
"Hitomi, you look so pale. I'm worried, so please tell me what's the matter."   
And with that, Hitomi explained the situation, while Allen listened attentively.   
  
** Mean While  
  
**Outside, in the garden, Van was practising his sword skills, with a determined and confused mind. He was most angered with himself, and understood the fact he had basically denied the true feelings he felt for Hitomi. He loved her so much, and could not bare to keep these feelings soothed, but his sword kept him dormant.  
He let himself sit upon the floor, and he stuck his sword into the grass. "Why... why are you so stupid, Van Fanel. The one you love... you've lost her. You've lost her now." he said silently. "Why, am I so stupid!" He grabbed his sword and threw it into a tree, where it pieced through the tree in quick and dangerous notion, the bark split.  
"Oh Hitomi..." he sighed. "I love you so..."  
**  
Later that Day   
  
**It was the banquet, for success over destroying many guymelifs of the enemy. Hitomi was dressed in a beautiful dress, it was of a pink shade, with attractive white lace in certain ends, she walked into the ballroom with somewhat welcoming in the crowd. She was positively one of the most stunning of maidens at the occasion.   
Allen seemed also quite astounded by her resplendence looks, and he felt an urge to take a step further, in her somewhat vulnerable state of heartbreak.   
"Why, Hitomi, how glowingly positive you look," he said, with a flattering tone, and he flirted a bit too much in her presence. She was taken aback by his act, and tried to keep her cool, in order to show no resentment of what had happened earlier.   
  
As Van entered the room, he was dressed in his normal clothing, his sword by his side. He held Merle's hand as she showed fondness over her best friend, and he made sure he did not give off any jealousy of the matter while Allen was showing somewhat affection towards the girl. She was truly amazing in appearance, but he did not care for that, while a certain knight was doing his wooing of the heart of Hitomi Kanzaki's.   
  
The room was well lit, and many chandeliers were positively illuminating with attractive rays of light. Merle beamed with pleasure as she noticed the amount of food on the table.   
  
"Hitomi, care to join me outside?" Allen asked with a sly anticipation of the answer.  
"Um... okay, Allen." said Hitomi in slight bewilderment.   
"Thank you, my lady." Allen said, chuckling with a twinkle in his eye.  
"What is he up to?" though Van as he walked past them. 


	3. Angel Of Affection [Part 3]

**Note From Author**  
Heyo minna-san!  
Getting interesting? I hope so.. Oh well... here we go!  
~ * Hitomi * ~  
**  
Story Related  
**"Love is Precious, keep hold of it." - ~ * Hitomi * ~  
**  
Angel of Affection [Part 3]**  
An Escaflowne Fan Fic!  
  
Hitomi and Allen walked into the gardens, as light poured from the moon, Earth and the moon were in perfect alignment, as the sky was of a deep blue shade, as the stars twinkled brightly, it was a perfect moment. Hitomi was nervous, with Allen, for she had once loved him, but ever since that forsaken day, when she saw Melerna and him kiss, she was forever stung with sadness, and once again, the sadness dawned upon her.  
  
"Hitomi..." Allen broke the deafening silence, as his smile widened.   
"Yes, Allen..." Hitomi answered, her voice faltering.   
"You look really beautiful tonight..."  
"Um, thank you..."  
"No need to thank me, because what I said is true...."  
Hitomi blushed, as they arrived at a bench. She sat down, neatly placing her hands on her lap. Allen sat next to her, as something inconspicuously crept in the bushes (Van! Tee he).   
"Hitomi, I wanted to ask you something," said Allen, his blue eyes (I got the eye colour right for once!) shining as the moon laid its rays upon the scenery, "About Van."  
Van listened attentively, his eyes focusing upon the knight of Asturia.   
"Um, what about Van?" asked Hitomi in a faint whisper.  
"Do you still care for him, or will you be willing to move on, lets say, to give someone else a chance?"  
"Jerk!" shrieked the little companion next to Van. Van covered Merle's mouth just in time, and blocked the accessing sound (^^;;;).  
"Well, Allen... it depends who you have in mind."  
"Me?" Allen said keenly.   
"What?" thought Van, "Hitomi, say no!"  
"Allen..."   
"Hitomi?" Allen said, his expression seeming quite encouraging.  
"Sorry, but I love... I love Van." said Hitomi, "Sorry, I've got to go..."  
"Hitomi, stay." said Allen sternly, as he grabbed Hitomi's arm. Hitomi was alarmed at his attitude, and struggled to get free. Allen would not release her.  
Van leaped out of the bushes, in pure vehemence, his eyes glowing slightly red, "Let go of her!"  
His anger enraged most violently, as he reached for his sword. "Or face the consequences."  
  
"Van!" Hitomi chanted, as Van started to walk towards Allen, his sword unsheathed, as Allen refused to relinquish the girl (Too many r-words... o.0).  
"Hitomi, stay calm." said Allen, "I'll protect you."  
"Allen, I don't want you to... the one I love is Van, so leave me alone."  
"Allen, let go of her." Van demanded, as Allen took his sword out also.   
"You want a duel, do you?"   
"Yes."  
"Don't do it, Van," Hitomi pleaded, "This will solve nothing."  
Allen reluctantly let go of Hitomi, and his sword reflected the light, as the waters hushed in the rise of the thirst for blood. The battle... had begun.

Heyo minna-san!  
Getting interesting? I hope so.. Oh well... here we go!  
~ * Hitomi * ~  
**  
Angel of Affection ~ Part 3**  
An Escaflowne Fan Fic!  
  
Hitomi and Allen walked into the gardens, as light poured from the moon, Earth and the moon were in perfect alignment, as the sky was of a deep blue shade, as the stars twinkled brightly, it was a perfect moment. Hitomi was nervous, with Allen, for she had once loved him, but ever since that forsaken day, when she saw Melerna and him kiss, she was forever stung with sadness, and once again, the sadness dawned upon her.  
  
"Hitomi..." Allen broke the deafening silence, as his smile widened.   
"Yes, Allen..." Hitomi answered, her voice faltering.   
"You look really beautiful tonight..."  
"Um, thank you..."  
"No need to thank me, because what I said is true...."  
Hitomi blushed, as they arrived at a bench. She sat down, neatly placing her hands on her lap. Allen sat next to her, as something inconspicuously crept in the bushes (Van! Tee he).   
"Hitomi, I wanted to ask you something," said Allen, his blue eyes (I got the eye colour right for once!) shining as the moon laid its rays upon the scenery, "About Van."  
Van listened attentively, his eyes focusing upon the knight of Asturia.   
"Um, what about Van?" asked Hitomi in a faint whisper.  
"Do you still care for him, or will you be willing to move on, lets say, to give someone else a chance?"  
"Jerk!" shrieked the little companion next to Van. Van covered Merle's mouth just in time, and blocked the accessing sound (^^;;;).  
"Well, Allen... it depends who you have in mind."  
"Me?" Allen said keenly.   
"What?" thought Van, "Hitomi, say no!"  
"Allen..."   
"Hitomi?" Allen said, his expression seeming quite encouraging.  
"Sorry, but I love... I love Van." said Hitomi, "Sorry, I've got to go..."  
"Hitomi, stay." said Allen sternly, as he grabbed Hitomi's arm. Hitomi was alarmed at his attitude, and struggled to get free. Allen would not release her.  
Van leaped out of the bushes, in pure vehemence, his eyes glowing slightly red, "Let go of her!"  
His anger enraged most violently, as he reached for his sword. "Or face the consequences."  
  
"Van!" Hitomi chanted, as Van started to walk towards Allen, his sword unsheathed, as Allen refused to relinquish the girl (Too many r-words... o.0).  
"Hitomi, stay calm." said Allen, "I'll protect you."  
"Allen, I don't want you to... the one I love is Van, so leave me alone."  
"Allen, let go of her." Van demanded, as Allen took his sword out also.   
"You want a duel, do you?"   
"Yes."  
"Don't do it, Van," Hitomi pleaded, "This will solve nothing."  
Allen reluctantly let go of Hitomi, and his sword reflected the light, as the waters hushed in the rise of the thirst for blood. The battle... had begun.


	4. Angel Of Affection [Part 4]

**Note From Author**  
Heyo minna-san!  
Getting interesting? I hope so.. Oh well... here we go!  
Please R/R! I love reading reviews, even if their flames... okay, maybe not flames, but hey ^^;;;  
~ * Hitomi * ~  
  
**Story Related  
**"Never give up on your love." - ~ * Hitomi * ~  
**  
Angel of Affection [Part 4]**  
An Escaflowne Fan Fic! 

Allen's sword glinted in the light that poured endlessly through the corner of the sky, as his eye was focused on the one he so *needed* to win against. His opponent, Van was also determined to win the fight, his maroon eyes brilliantly focused. Allen made the first move, as Merle crept from the bushes, and began cheering for Van. Allen made a strong thrust at Van, as the knight missed, Van saw a weak spot conveniently exposed, moving away, he plunged his sword fiercely at Allen, but he failed to injure his enemy.   
  
"Stop! Stop this pointless battle, please..." said Hitomi, "What are you fighting for..."   
Merle looked at Hitomi, as she glanced back at her, "Don't you see Hitomi..."  
"What?"  
"Lord Van is fighting for your love..."  
"Huh?" Hitomi was stunned, did Van love her back? Yes... he did... and now, he was fighting, for her. She remembered, every single time asked her to aid him, it wasn't because he required her help, because he wanted her to be with him, to feel her presence. Those wings spread, he awoke from his trance, because he knew he needed to save her when they were in the Mystic Valley, his embrace, as he held her, such a glow of resplendence emotion was felt, such an éclat feeling, yes, they were connected somehow. He was the one... yes he was the one. He was the reason she would have to leave Amano, and now, she realised, the person, in her vision, the one who grabbed her hand, to save her... he was her rescuer and one true love, Van... As the swords clashed, the metallic sound echoed in her mind, as she saw something that struck her as a thousand bullets, the sword, zooming in on Van, she looked towards the battle, Van fell, blood dripping from his chest.   
  
"Van! No!" Hitomi screamed, flashbacks, flashbacks flew through her mind, so many, dispersing quickly, slipping through her fingers, Van... No... Van... She fell to the ground, as Van did. "Van!" tears, tears dripped from her face, pouring onto the ground, the tears, they throbbed, so much pain, Van, dying...   
She looked at Van. He was dying... because of... because... could it be... because, of her?  
"Lord Van!" A cry of anguish, as Merle wept with total sadness, as Allen stood there, looking at his hands, stained. Stained with the blood, of Van Fanel. 


	5. Angel Of Affection [Part 5]

**Note From the Author**  
Hi... minna-san!  
Poor Van ;; Read on... *starts to cry* read on to find out.. *sob... sniffle* It might be sad, or it might be happy, I might be crying because I'm happy or sad... Chapter 6 will have the answer. Here's part/chapter 5!  
~ * Hitomi * ~  
  
**Story Related  
**"Gosh, when will she stop with these boring quotes?" - My wise unnamed friend ^.~  
**  
Angel of Affection [Part 5]**  
An Escaflowne Fan Fic! 

"Van, I love you..." Hitomi lamented, oh so much pain ached in her mind and body, as Van turned to look at her, one last time.   
"Hitomi, I love you too..."  
"You can't go.. Van... you can't. It's all my fault... ALL MY FAULT!" Hitomi cried some more.   
"Hitomi... you allowed me to... to... know for certain I loved someone so deeply. Every person I ever loved has left in my life, and when you ran off, when you ran off that day, I thought, I'd never have another chance, my heart, it hurt so badly... I love you so much, I love you so much, Hitomi..."   
"No... VAN!" cried Merle, as Allen looked at his disgrace.   
"Van..."   
  
***Vision***  
A shadow appeared, as a person came into view, a female, about Hitomi's age, that looked very much like her.   
Tears fell from Hitomi's cheeks, as the girl walked towards her, and wiped away one.  
"Grandma..." Hitomi looked up, more tears trickling from her face.   
"Remember, Hitomi... the power of your wishes..."  
"The power... the power of my wishes..."  
"Yes Hitomi..."  
***End Vision***  
  
Hitomi felt faint, and she was about to collapse, but the will kept her concious. Hitomi took off her pendant, and clutched it to her chest, as Merle kept on crying. Van was slowly fading, his soul was dying, but Hitomi knew what she must do, as she started to whisper, "The power of my wishes, I wish Van will recover, I wish... I wish..."  
  
  
  



	6. Angel Of Affection [Part 6]

Hi... minna-san!  
Last Chapter, the tension is building up! Last Chapter. ^^;;;  
~ * Hitomi * ~  
**  
Angel of Affection ~ Part 6**  
An Escaflowne Fan Fic!

A light shone down from the sky, a large blue light, which swept across, the people of the ball were stunned, such a mass of rays, flashed in such unity, upon the person of injuries. Van floated in her air, as Hitomi kept chanting. Suddenly, Van's back started to stress, and wings, his Draconian wings burst from his back, and feathers flew in different directions, his wings, were truly beautiful in the blue light, as he was slowly recovering.   
  
He opened his eyes, as Hitomi's chanting turned to a halt, she looked up to him, as his hand reached for hers, she took it, and he pulled her into his hold, they formed an encirclement, their souls reunited, as the light dimmed in its brightness. Van looked into Hitomi's green eyes, they shone back at him, reflecting the true attractiveness of the stars, the power of the stars, they flashed in the sky, as the night vesper blessed their harmony. Bending down, in graceful manner, the angel's lips met the ones of the girl from the Mystic Moon, their hearts lifted, as the kiss ended, Hitomi closed her eyes, and laid her head on Van's chest. "Even though I may appear like an Angel, you are really one." whispered Van lightly.   
"That isn't completely true... Because, you're an angel too, my angel, my angel of affection." Hitomi replied.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
